Accidentally in love
by Florzhia
Summary: Ukyo se siente sola, pero vendrán personas a compañarla y ayudarla a entender que lo que ella siente no es lo que realmente ocurre.¿Hay amor en la amistad?Cuando los accidentes pasan...no hay nada que se pueda hacer.
1. Default Chapter

Accidentally in love Capitulo Uno "Personajes del pasado"  
  
N/A:Wenas, gente....Es la primera vez q escribo un ff de Ranma 1/2,...asi que perdonarme si hay mal puestos los nombres  
  
Preparaba todo para abrir el negocio, cuando sintio la melancolia al ver una foto de ella con Ranma cuando eran unos pequeños.En la foto, ella usaba una colita alta de costado, un pantolón violeta y una remera rosa.Ranma se veia tan inocente y angelical que logró sacarle una sonrisa del rostro.En aquel entonces, para él, solo existia ella.No había ni Shampoo, ni Akane, ni otra prometida que lo atormente.Al sentir como Ranma la veia en aquella foto, sintio sus mejillas sonrrojarse.La imagenes de ellos dos pequeños corriendo por las montañas,jugando sin parar; y viendo juntos los atardeceres.

-Uky-chan , te juroooo por mi peluche de cerdito negro, que te voy a cuidar por simpre-decia una voz de un chico de apenas 7 años.

-Ran-chan, se dice siempre-corregia un niña sonriente.-¡¿Sigues teniendo al Señor Orejitas?!¡¡¡Ya sos adulto!!!-El niño mira desconcertado al suelo y se pone nervioso.

-Es que es tan lindo....Nu puedo dejarlo.-decia sonriendo con alegría.Esa sonrisa, la cual nunca pudo ni puede olvidar.Marcando con ella ,su felicidad y alegría. Ukyo, calmando su tristeza, deja la foto sobre la mesa.Acercandose a la ventana, la abre y observa el hermoso día.El cielo de un celeste claro, las nubes con forma de Ranma."¿Con forma de Ranma?"se cuestiona, ya colocando el cartel de abierto en la puerta."Bahhh, fue solo una alucionacion" pensó al ver como las nubes se dispersaban por el cielo.

-¡¡Buenas!!-gritá una voz conocida.Ukyo mira a su costado y ve a una muchacha de 15 años, morocha y de ojos color miel, deja una maleta cerca de sus pies.Mira a Ukyo a los ojos y sonriendo dice-¡¡Ucchan!!- Y sin mas , corre a abrazarla con fuerza,haciendo que Ukyo se ponga azul por la falta de aire.

-¡¡¿Hi....too...miiii?!!-logró decir Ukyo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

* * *

Bajando ruidosamente las escaleras,Ranma llega hasta donde Kasumi,quien estaba poniendo la mesa.Akane estaba sentada leyendo una revista sobre la adolencencia femenina, cosa que mucho no sabe, levanto la mirada y observa la desesperacion de Ranma. 

-Kasumi, ¿viste mi.....tu sabes....?-susurra al oido de Kasumi,al notar la presencia de Akane, ella no se lo toma bien y pone cara de odio.-No lo encuentro, estaba en mi cama y......desaparecio.-Poniendo ojitos como plato, mira a Kasumi.  
  
-No te preocupes,Ranma, lo acabo de lavar.Es que lo vi un poco sucio y pense que un pequeño baño le vendria bien-dijo Kasumi colocando los platos sobre la mesa.Akane escucha esto y sonrie.  
  
-¡Ah!¿El pequeño Ranma perdio a su Señor Orejitas?¡¡Pobre!!¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!-decia Akane, tratando de evitar morirse de la risa.Kasumi vuelve a la cocina ,al ver que podría armarse la guerra mundial.  
  
-Mira quien habla, la que no se puede dormir con la luz apagada-comento con indiferencia Ranma, se agacho automaticamente al ver que provenia un super-golpe de Akane a la cara.-Uhh¿Estamos sensibles hoy?  
  
-¡¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear en este momen..-se proponia a decir Gendo, cuando recibio un golpe de Akane, dirigido a Ranma pero este salto justo a tiempo,haciendo la victima al hombre panda.  
  
Kasumi ,con una sonrisa se acerca , a la lucha entre Ranma y Akane.-Dentro de poco esta el desayuno-  
  
Luego de varias tazas de té verde, Ukyo escuchaba la vida de su mejor amiga.Lamentaba que no podian hablar mas ya que ella debía atender el negocio.Acomodando todo las mesas, Ukyo se encontro de nuevo con la foto, mirando a ambos lados la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Cúanto tiempo vas a quedarte en Nerima,Hitomi?-pregutó Ukyo limpiando un poco la cocina,en espera del primer cliente ambriento.Hitomi penso un poco su respuesta, sentada cerca de la puerta,esperando que algo apareciera.-¿Qué tanto miras,Hit-chan?  
  
-Nada, lo que pasa que los jovenes de ahora nunca llegan cuando es debido-comentó enojada observando la puerta.Hitomi se levanta, y susurrando le dice a Ukyo-Me voy a quedar hasta que encuentro mi amor verdadero, pero parece que cuando uno quiere que aparesca en el momento justo, no aparece.Osea, que yo pienso que el primer chico que entre por la puerta sera mi novi-  
  
-¡Shampoo!¿Dónde estas?-grita el desesperado de Mousse, entrando de golpe por la puerta.Pestaño un poco y luego se lanzo contra Hitomi, tomó sus manos de forma cariñosa.-¡Oh!¡Shampo!Pensé que te habias ido,sin mi.-Hitomi parpadeo un poco sin entender,mirando desconcertada a Mousse.-Oh, eres tan hermosa ,Shampoo.-Acto seguido, vemos a Ukyo con un par de anteojos en la mano, Mousse abrazando a una comprometida Hitomi , con el rostro rojo.  
  
-Mouse,tus lentes...-dijó Ukyo colocando en mano los antiojos del hombre-pato-A la proxima que hagas escandalo en mi tienda, te pego con la espatula-

Al ponerse sus antiojos ,miró de nuevo hacia donde supuestamente estaba Shampo y al ver que no había tal,se desespero.-¡¿Shampoo?!Otra vez desaparecio.....Shampooo-dijo saliendo de Uchan's a las corridas.  
  
-¿Quíen ese es hermoso joven de cabellos negros cual noche?-preguntó Hitomi con un destello en los ojos , haciendo que Ukyo mirada a su amiga con miedo.

* * *

Ranma abrazaba ya a su pequeño cerdito negro de peluche.-No te vuelvas a ir-le recriminaba con el dedo indice.Akane , observando la situación en secreto, muy amenudo tenia que taparse la boca para no reirse de los disparates que decía Ranma sobre su peluche infantil.-¿Sabes?Te pareces a P-chan.-comentó, sorprendiendo a Akane que salia del arbusto a los gritos.-¡¿Cómo vas a decir que esa cosa con pelos y orejas se va a parecer a mi querido P-chan?!-  
  
-Ahh,¿De dónde saliste?MMmmm, ¡¿Me estabas espiand?!-cuestiono Ranma, escodiendo al Sr.Orejitas detras de su espalda.Akane se puso roja de la rabia...o al menos ella creia.  
  
-Pues claro que no,yo estaba,,,...estaba....paseando por mi jardín¿Ahora no puedo pasear por mi casa?-y diciendo esto último,Akane adentra a la casa enojada,dejando a Ranma a la espera de un golpe.  
  
-Que raro, siempre recibo un golp-se proponia a decir cuando una mesa ratona le aterrisa en la cara.-Ya me decia yo que había salido ileso de la pelea.-dijó debajo de la mesa, cuidando a su Sr Orejitas con las manos.  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo que te gusta Mousse?-preguntó Ukyo a su amiga, mientras atendia a los clientes que la miraban embobados.Hitomi ,tomo el puesto de mesera, a la fuerza; aun asi estaba todavía roja por el suceso con el hombre-pato. -Te entendería si te gustara Ranma o.-  
  
-¿Ranma?Ahhh, ese tu prometido.Lo recuerdo bien , porque Kurogane no paraba de pegar a un muro mienstras grita ese nombre.Imaginate cómo se puso cuando se entero de que su querida Ukyo se fue en buscada de un joven extranjero.-Comentó Hitomi, cobrandole a una pareja de ansianos que escuchaban la conversación antentos, como si fuera un novela.  
  
-¿Tu crees,Chihiro, que la mesera esta celosa por qué la cocinera tiene dos novios en discordia?-decia la ansiana mientras miraba de reojo a su marido.-Mi opinion es que la mesera sale con el chico que no es el prometido de la mesera.  
  
-No creo.Pues parece que la cocinera esta enamorada del prometido, ya que lo nombro.-dijó el marido dejando la propina.-¿Vamos a comer helado?Ya quiero enterarme lo que hizo la hija del heladero al ver que su padre no la dejaba salir con el nieto del panadero.  
  
Al salir los dos ansianos,Hitomi tomó la propina con una mueca en la cara,Ukyo seguia pensado quíen era Kurogane.-Si serán chismosos los ancianos, pero dejan buenas propinas.¿Qué piensas Ucchan?  
  
-Kurogane...Kurogane....-  
  
-¿Alguien me llamó?-contestó un joven que entró a la puerta.De ojos celestes, y pelo negro, alto y atletico; realmente guapo a opinion de varias chicas que le seguian atras secretamente.-¡¿Ucchan?!

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
N/A:  
Finalizado a las 21:12 (9:12 pm) Buenos Aires ,Argentina  
  
Ovas vistos: 2 (Ranma 1/2 y Slam dunK) TT.TT pero ninguno completo...  
  
Bueh , despues de leer un fantastico fanfic, de un chico el cual no nombrare ( porque de seguro le agarra verguenza xD ,kajajjaja que buenas bromas hago).Me dieron ganas de hacer un fanfic de Ranma. osea que si el ff es una tontería culpenlo a él xD( nooo, no se les ocurra).Mm, Pues no me queda mucho que decir de este ff, ahh si Hitomi es la mejor amiga de Ukyo de pequeñas, pero no sabemos como es asi mentalmente (ni siquiera sus padres saben)El titulo de este ff es honor a una linda cancion que se escucha en un video clip de Ranma 1/2.Pues como no hay nada mas, me despido , cualquier sugerencia mi msn es asukalangley142  
  
BYE 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dos "This is the story about a girl"  
  
-Hacía bastante tiempo que no te veia ,Ucchan, has crecido mucho.Me alegra saber que estas bien.Ya te extrañaba en el pueblo.-Kurogane aprovechando la situación abrazó a Ukyo,quien comenzaba a levantar la mano para golpearlo con la espatula.-Me sentia solito en el pueblin...-  
  
-¿Solito?-casi gritá Hitomi, enojada como él podía decir que sentía solo, si estubo todo los dias hablando con chicas, hasta hablando con ella sobre las chicas que conocía.A tal punto de su enojo tomo la bandeja para llevar las comidas,y se la puso de sombrero a Kurogane.-Asi no te sientes más solo.-  
  
Ukyo se río sonoramente al ver a Kurogane con mesclas de salsa en su "querido pelo".Ya ella, misma, extrañaba a esos dos personajes.Siempre juntos desde pequeños.Kurogane era el hermano mayor de las dos, Hitomi con sus filosofía sobre los power ranger y ella haciendose de sailor moon , defendía a sus "hermanos" contra el perro de enfrente.Nunca se peliaron a tal punto de odiarse, siemplemente se la pasaban bromeando y haciendo una que otra travesura por ahí, mas que nada.  
  
-¿De qué te ries, sailor moon fracasada?¿Qué te parece gracioso?-cuestionó Hitomi, con el puño alsado en el aire a punto de ser usado.Ukyo se río mas ruidosamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba el apodo utilizado por Hitomi contra ella ,nacido el mismo día del primer enfrentamiento con el perro, Ukyo a verlo noto que era un pekines y que no valia la pena.  
  
-De ustedes-diciendo esto corrío y los abrazo con fuerza.-"Hermanos", los extrañe-

* * *

La paz rondaba en la casa de los Tendou,naturalmente por la falta de Akane y Ranma, los cuales fueron a la reunion del colegio .Caminando juntos ,lo suficientemente separados para que la gente no pueda decir que era un perfecta pareja.  
  
-¿Tu de qué crees que sea la reunion?-preguntó Akane,mientras abri la puerta del colegio, dejando pasar a Ranma.-Me parece raro que se haga en un Sabado.  
  
-Mmm...Tal vez es algo bueno, como no sé, ¿una obra?-dijó burlandose de Akane, quien le propino un golpe en la cara.-Auch.  
  
Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban reunidos en el parque del instituto, sentandos discutiendo el tema de turno, Akane se sento cerca de sus amigas, Ranma junto a los muchachos.Uno de los delegados del curso se levanto y preparando su garganta anuncio.-Muy bien,estamos todos reunidos para debatir si el acto de este año va a ser una obra, como lo fue hace un año o cualquier otra sugerencia.Para hablar ,les pido que levanten la mano asi todos escucharemos.  
  
Akane ,cansada de que siempre hagan obras o acciones de caridad, levanto la mano decidida.Varios muchachos la vieron, y al instante comenzaron a murmurar. Comentarios iban y venian por parte de los alumnos, el delagado miro a Akane y le cedio la palabra.  
  
-¿Por qué no hacemos un karaoke, o un musical?-comentó tranquila, sin prestar atencion a la cara de desconcierto de Ranma,se limito a arreglar su vestido azul, por culpa del pasto había quedado muy desarreglado.  
  
-¿Alguna otra petición?-pregunto el delegado con voz fuerte y clara, nadie levanto la mano.Todos seguían mirando a Akane-Que levanten la mano quienes desean hacer el musical.-La mayoría alsando la mano comentaban con otros,muy contentos de hacer algo diferente.-Nocíon aprovada.  
  
Oportunamente, se oyeron ruidos a cercanos y un joven salio a los gritos detras de un arbusto.Todos lo miraron y buscando la causa del molesto ruido,notaron que un pato le estaba mordiendo la mano.Akane se levantó, mirando al pato gritó-MOUSSE-Automaticamente , el pato dejó de morder y miró a Akane, y luego se marcho cabisbaja.  
  
-¿Qué te trate por acá Ryoga?-dijó Ranma sentando a lado de un Ryoga, adolorido en su mano derecha por la semenjante morderuda.Aun seguian en la reunion, solo se comentaban se que se iba a ser el musical y como debería llamarse.-¿esta bien tu mano?  
  
-Estoy bien,saotome.Vine porque quiero ver si puedo ganar un poco de plata con esto-sacó un cuaderno complentamente escrito.-Es que, al estar lejos de mi amada Akane, me senti un poco melancolico y....-Ranma le arrebato el cuaderno y comenzó a leer en vos alta.  
  
"Acto Siete Entran los jovenes al jardín, se miran pero no hablan entre ellos, sienten que todo esta dicho.Pero el joven se harta de la situacion y comienza a cantar...."  
  
Los alumnos atentos, dejando todo lo que hacian comenzaron a oir lo que Ranma, muy bien si se puede aclarar, leida.Entre suspidos y llantos, entre carcajadas y grunidos de odio; los estudiantes contemplaron la lectuda del acto.  
  
-Dame eso-le arrebató el cuaderno, Ryoga a Ranma.Enojado sin poder creer que Ranma fuera tal malo como para leer enfrente de todos lo que era de él, si había escrito eso, era porque queria plasmar en un cuaderno el mundo ideal que sería, si él tuviera la oportunidad de decladar su amor por Akane; pero eso no quería decir que lo hiciera.-Ranma....te odio.-masculló entre dientes fuertemente apretados.  
  
-Realmente, es una obra.-dijó el delegado acercandose a Ryoga.-Mmm, creo que eso lo podríamos transformar en un musical y listo.Claro, si usted nos los permite,por supuesto le pagaremos con el 20 de la recaudación que se haga el día del estreno.  
  
Sin decir mas, a Ryoga se le brillaron los ojos de alegría y felicidad.Navegando en su nube, pensaba que hermoso sería si actuaran Akane y ella estaría vestida, con una ropa muy renacentista y hermosa,él con un traje como todo galán, juntando sus manos y en un momento del musical, ellos ....ellos...  
  
-Si pero ¿Quíen va a actuar?-preguntó una de las amigas de Akane, algunas miradas nerviosas aparecieron en los rostros de los jovenes.  
  
-Hagamos sorteo y listo-comentó Ranma tratando de unirse al tema, dejando a un Ryoga soñador por detras.Muchas de las jovenes aceptaron con la cabeza.Dicho delegado tomó papel y un lapiz, y comenzo a escribir a todos los estudiantes de los dos cursos.Luego ,dejo las notas sobre una bolsa.  
  
-Hay que sacar 4 papeles principales.-dijo Ryoga, ya bajado de su nube.El delegado se acerca a Ryoga, inidicandole que saque los papeles él.Ryoga sigue la orden y saca 4 correspondientes papeles.  
  
-El primero dice................

* * *

**CONTINUARA**  
  
Terminado 18:45 (con fiebre y dolor de cabeza)  
  
N/A: Termine con una confuncion , lo cual me siento alegre y libre.Luego, con la fiebre llegan los dolores, pero aun asi me siento mejor saber que pude terminar otro cap de este ff, que me resulta muy entretenido  
  
Anectoda del día: ninguna, solo que la vida es una anectoda que cuenta los muertos en las fiestas de ultratumba.  
  
Dedicatoria:- pues a mi hermana que no se si me lee, a Kuro-chan(realmente el chico existe...."mr sandman, bring me a dream") espero que le hayan traido el sueño que el joven tanto quería. y a mis mejores amigas jime-vero-debo... y a la amable chica que me dejo el 2do review, muchas gracias sayonara 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo Tres "Say me name"  
  
Kurogane y Hitomi comenzaron una pelea por quien aguantaba la respiración más tiempo, sin sentido aun asi se divertia Ukyo al ver como los dos tomaban papeles de tontos asi como si nada en medio de su local.Ya un poco cansada en la cuarta ronda de pelea, miró su reloj haciendo que la realidad golpeara fuertemente su rostro.  
  
-¡No puede ser!-gritó haciendo que Hitomi dejada de amenazar a Kurogane con separarlo de Ukyo, la cual estaba poniendose de color blanco al notar lo tarde que se había dado cuenta.-No puede ser -repitio de nuevo, con más tristeza.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre , hermanita?-preguntó Hitomi, acercandose ,colocando una mano en el hombro de Ukyo, ella la miro y luego suspiro agotada.-¿Tan malo es el asunto?-  
  
-Lo es, verás se supone que hoy a las cinco de la tarde debía de estar en el colegio para la reunion, y ahora que miro el reloj son las siete y media.De seguro ya armaron todo y arreglaron quien asi tal cosa, dejandome afuera-dijó Ukyo limpiando una mesa con desden, Hitomi miró a Kurogane pidiendole ayuda, este se encogio de hombros.-Creo que voy ir a la casa de Akane , a ver que hicieron.  
  
Y sin decir más, Hitomi comenzó a usar su mente maquiavela por un momento dejandose notar en su sonrisa macabra.-Ucchan, amiga del alma, siempre te he prestado mi colita de oso panda, la cual no me devolviste, y todavia sigo esperando; quisiera preguntarte si...¿te podemos acompañar?- Ukyo ya esperando tal pedido ordeno todo, los clientes ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, y solo quedaban dos personas en una mesa.  
  
-Chihiro,¿este joven estaba ayer cuando almorzabamos aqui?-preguntó la anciana, mirando a su marido.Seguían comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, tomando el vaso de agua, continuo.-Creo que la mesera es la hermanita del chico-ojos azules, pero no estoy segura.-  
  
-Cariño, te confundes, la mesera sale con el repartidor de pizzas.¿Viste cómo se puso la señora del heladero, cuando se entendo que la hija salio con el nieto del panadero ayer?Parece que a los dos los van a castigar,pero el primo de la chica, que es el lechero va a ser todo lo posible para que se encuentren.  
  
-Ah, que interesante.Pero lo que ustedes dos no saben, es que el nieto del panadero esta justo ahorita hablando a escondidas con la hija del heladero.¿Por qué no van a ver que le dice?De seguro , lo que se hable ahí ,mañana salga en los diarios, no querrán perderse eso, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hitomi, clavando sus ojos en la cara de los interesados ancianos, los cuales pagaron con una propina favorable y salieron a toda su velocidad.-¿Quíen dijo que los ancianos eran lentos?  
  
Ukyo bajaba las escaleras ya cambiara de ropa, teniendo puesto su lindo vestido azul marino, el cual usaba para ocasiones especiales.Kurogane al verla, no pudo dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, nunca pudo entender como Ukyo siendo como era, podía robarle una sonrisa o mucho menos su corazón.La alegría de volverla a ver, de volverla a encontrar desbordo en todo su ser, sin importarle las horas de vieja en moto.Sin contar los días de lluvia y amargura que paso en el trayecto, para finalmente ver esa sonrisa angelical que mostraba Ukyo, cuando Hitomi hacia bromas sobre los ancianos.Esos ojos poseían la luz, que se hacía brillar en la oscuridad, y transformarlo de un chico serio y aveces frío a uno calido y casi eternamente feliz.  
  
-Si, tienes razón tal vez Kuro-chan sea gay.-dijó Ukyo, mirando complice a Hitomi, la cual no dejaba de reir.  
  
-¡Hey!Las estoy escuchando.-respondió él, mostrando de nuevo su semblante indiferente y altanero, caminó hasta la puerta.-¿Vamos o no?

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en el techo de la casa junto con Ryoga, quien miraba acostado el cielo.Ninguno de los articulaba palabra, simplemente, se acompañaban uno al otro como amigos.Los pensamientos de ambos hacian desaparecer las palabras,creando un ambiente nostalgico, hasta que uno de los dos decidio cortar el silencio.-¿Te gusta Akane?-creando uno peor, el cual no había remedio para curarlo,almenos que sea del exterior.  
  
Varios golpes se escucharon en la puerta del Dojo Tendo, Akane, despreocupada fue atender. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Ukyo sonriente con un paquete en las manos, y luego dos personajes mas que se estaban peleando por quien era más alto, para hacer esto utilizaron tachos de basura y sillas rotas de por ahi, a ver quien llegaba más alto.  
  
-Ukyo,que gusto verte-saludó Akane, invitando a Ukyo a pasar, por ende tambien a esas personas extrañas a entrar.Saludando a Akane, Hitomi y Kurogane miraban la casa con asombro.Ukyo tratando de alejarse de ellos, dejo el paquete en la mesa de los Tendo, luego se volvio hacia a Akane.  
  
-Akane, te presento a mis amigos, ella es Hitomi Kanike y él es Kurogane Hitobiki.-los dos saludaron con la mano, alegremente.Luego la voz de Ukyo se volvio grave.-Perdóna si es un poco tarde, pero no pude ir a la reunion y quería saber que pasó.  
  
Ranma bajo del techo, seguido de Ryoga; cayendo justo cerca de donde estaban sentados Ukyo,Akane, Hitomi y Kurogane, haciendo que estos los miraran desconcertados.Akane carraspeo su garganta y prensento a Ryoga y a Ranma, a los nuevos invitados.Akane tomó el paquete que trajo Ukyo, eran galletas de chocolate, las dejo en la mesa, y le comentó lo sucedido en la reunion.Mientras que Hitomi se peleaba con Kurogane por quien se comia todas las galletitas, pero el ganador fue Ryoga,haciendo que a Ranma le gruña el estomago por falta de alimento.  
  
-Y luego salieron 4 nombres.-continuo Akane, Ukyo pensaba que lindo sería una obra musical en la cual solo estuviera Ranma como el principe azul, que la salva de todo peligro.Solos ellos dos, sin interrupciones, y luego recordo a otro joven, cituado cerca de ellos , que los miraba cabizbajo y derrotado, dando la espalda ,se fue solo.Ukyo sintio que algo pasaba en su mente, que no estaba bien, por lo tanto volvio a la conversacion con Akane.-En los papeles, salio Kodachi como la princesa del uno de los reinos y luego Kuno como el principe hermano de otro reino; y los dos papeles que queraron fueron para Ranma.-este a oir su nombre, gruño molesto.Ukyo , comentando para si misma , deseaba que Akane dijera quien la otra princesa del reino rival, que le dijera que era ella, que fuera por unica vez su nombre.-Y luego salio tu nombre.  
  
Ukyo no caida todavia de la impresion, por fin una vez en su vida , podía estar con Ranma sin que la molesten,en una obra musical, siendo su novia de verdad.-¿En serio?-preguntó de nuevo para estar más segura, de la realidad le era favorable.  
  
-Wow, Ucchan en una obra musical, es muy interesante-comentó Kurogane, al tiempo que le arrebataba una galleta de vainilla a Hitomi, haciendo que esta se molestara y lo mirará con odio.-Pero, ¿Cúando se realizará la obra?  
  
-Todavía no se sabe, al parecer dentro de 4 semanas.Mañana comienzan los ensayos.-dijó Ranma, simulando desopreocupacion.Ryoga , comenzó a pensar, por qué diablos tenía dolor de estomago, luego vio la bandeja vacia y recapacito.-Ukyo, deberes de llegar temprano, ya que ensayamos a las primeras horas de la mañana.  
  
Hitomi miró a Ukyo, tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría, una sonrisa amplia que daba miedo, y un cierto rubor en las mejillas, si uno se quedaba callado podía oirla suspirar.Golpeando a su amiga para que callerá de la nube del amor, se dispuso a hablar con Kurogane.  
  
-¿Ya tienes planeado todo lo que hablamos,no?-preguntó Hitomi, Ryoga se acosto en el suelo cansado, mientras que Akane y Ranma empezaban otra pelea ya que Ranma le había apagado la luz ayer a la noche ,acción que le dio mucho miedo a Akane.-Recuerda que mañana es.  
  
-Hito-chan, ¿no confias en mi?-dijó Kurogane tomando un sorbo de té verde, saco un papel de su bolsillo.-Acá esta el número de cada uno, mañana vas vos a buscar la ropa y yo preparó lo demás.-terminó diciendo con un guiño en el ojo,dejando a una persona completamente sorprendida.

* * *

**Continuara  
**  
Terminado : 12:41 pm  
  
N/a:este cap, puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero veran que es crucial un poco para la historia.Y encuento a las peleas de Hitomi y Kurogane, es como cualquier relación de amigos, siempre mostrando cual es el mejor xD.  
  
Anecdota- Pues me bajé de internet como 5 episodios de Kare kano, y 4 de Ranma, con 2 ovas del último.Aguante el Kazaa, yo te amo....XD  
  
Dedicatoria-Pues a los que me leen (si es que alguien me lee TT.TT) y para los que me dejan review...  
  
HASTA LA PROXIMA , SAYONARA 


End file.
